


Miss Martians Night Out

by fake117x



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake117x/pseuds/fake117x
Summary: Miss Martian indulges herself and her powers to get what she needs.





	Miss Martians Night Out

Megan slipped quietly out of her corner seat and made her way towards the bar. She had probably had too much already but these things always made her nervous and a little liquid courage went a long way on nights like these. As she walked slowly to the bar her hips swayed and her features began to subtly change. She made herself taller and slimmer, her ass larger and her tits perkier.

She had entered the bar in the form of a drab looking slightly chubby brunette who she knew no one would bother but as she reached the bar she was a 5 foot 9 red haired godess she knew would turn every head in the bar. She had chosen her target well and she needed to make sure she ended up with him. Megan Morse, or Miss Martian as she was known had grown out of her shy teenage years a long time ago but had never forgotten her first teenage love. When things had soured between her and Superboy she had been upset. She had stalked him for several weeks to her shame before being caught in the act. 

Next she had moved to dating other guys but it had been a complete fluke during a date with some nobody to catch a sight of this....Adonis. He was so much like Superboy that if she hadn't seen his alterego first hand she would have thought it was him blending in. As soon as she overheard him speaking she knew it wasn't him. This guy was arrogant and later in the night as she left her date to pursue him she had witnessed how casually cruel he was. He had left his own date behind to meet another woman. A shy young blonde who seemed innocent and wholesome. It had taken him maybe 15 minute and a couple of drinks before he had her in a taxi and back to his apartment. It was in a rundown neighborhood so M'Gann had chosen the form of a large burly man she knew no one would trouble. 

She had watched and listened from the street as he took his liaison to his apartment and judging by the screams fucked her senseless. It was hours later in the deep dark of the night when the young woman had stumbled out onto the street to hail a cab....He hadn't even walked her to the door or called her a taxi...just abandoned her in this rough neighborhood in the middle of the night. 

She shivered as she chewed herself out for even considering taking putting herself in the power of this....animal. But a girls got needs and if he was half as good as he sounded then she knew he could fulfill her desires. So she had spent several more days stalking him until eventually they had both ended up in this bar. She had watched him and learned he was a drug dealer. Exactly what he sold she wasn't sure but it definitely wasn't Percocet. He had made several deals right there at the bar so she wasn't entirely sure he would be willing to mix business with pleasure but she had to try....

So she leaned casually on the bar nearby him and ordered another drink. While she waited she had her back to the bar and was casually observing the other patrons before she looked to the side towards him. They met eyes briefly and she smiled. Edging a little closer she asked;" You holding?".  
He grinned and shook his head; "Nothing for a pretty young girl like you".  
He turned his back towards her and she hesitated but she made her way even closer and tried a little harder....which meant she increased the size of her breasts further and made her hips even curvier. "You sure you can't help me out?"; she asked him giving a seductive edge to her voice. "Maybe we can come to an arrangement"; she suggested. 

He glanced back again and did a double take....."What had you got in mind"; he inquired. He stepped closer and put his hand on her shoulder stroking it down her arm till he was holding her forearm. "Not sure a girl like you could keep up"; he said, his voice dripping with arrogance.   
She felt a sliver of annoyance but suppressed it as he started to eye her up and down. Just feeling that gaze on her sent shivers up and down her spine. She needed this too badly and wasn't willing to let anything get in her way. "Trust me big guy I'm more than capable"; she told him.   
He laughed and walked towards the men's room, glancing back of his shoulder and indicating she should follow. She hesitated as she reached the door but he had walked in without waiting and she braced herself before coming in. It was dank and dreary and smelt of piss and was the last place she wanted to be with this guy but needs must.   
He turned and grabbed her roughly by the throat and pulled her fully into the room. He slammed her up against the stall door pushing it open and forcing her inside. She could easily have broken free but she didn't want to totally freak this guy out. So she watched as he locked the bathroom door and quickly made his way over to her stall. He pushed her down onto the cracked seat and looked down at her sternly.

"You a cop?"; he asked. She shook her head. "Prove it"; he demanded. Do something a cop wouldn't do. She wondered briefly what he was getting at but as he stood there with his hands on his hips his crotch a couple of inches from her face it clicked.   
She smiled and reached out for his belt. Looking up into his eyes as she pulled his jeans loose she gasped when she felt his bulging cock....well this was something superboy hadn't got. To be fair he was a big guy and it had always been enough for her but...wow this thing was huge. It must have been easily 10 or 11 inches and thick as her forearm. How he didn't get dizzy everytime he got hard she didn't know. 

He reached out casually and grabbed her head with one hand while he used the other to guide it into her mouth. He wasn't standing on ceremony and began to force his massive cock into her mouth and roughly tangled his hands into her deep red locks. He used his grip on her hair to pulled her head up and down his cock and she felt the head of his cock start to slam into the back of her throat. 

She had lived her life well in the last couple of years of dating around and had learned her way around a cock. So she wasn't totally incapable here and began to work it as best she could but she had never been with a partner this aggressive. She wondered how an ordinary woman would hold up in this situation but being able to manipulate and shape shift her body had its perks.   
It was pretty amusing when his jaw dropped open as he saw her start to slowly swallow his length. She would have smirked if his cock hadn't been filling her mouth and throat to the brim. As it was she chuckled around his massive beast and began to suck up and down the entire length. 

It didn't take him long to recover though and placing one foot on the toilet he used the extra leverage to start to truly fuck her throat. She could feel that long hard cock pushing deep inside her stretching out parts of her not meant to be stretched out. Even with her advantage of shape shifting he was making it hard to breath so it was a relief when he pulled his cock all the way out. The relief was short lived as he slapped that slab of meat down on her face and stunned her briefly. 

He took his cock up with both hands and stroked it, pushing his balls towards her mouth. Obediently she stuck her tongue out and dragged it across his balls as he continued to stroke his cock. She could see his pumping get desperately fast and knew what was coming. When he pointed the head down at her she obediently stuck her tongue out all the way and gave him the sexiest look she could as he stroked his cock in her face. With a huge splurt his cum came shooting out and landed on her face and tongue.

She flinched back at the surprising volume as he continued to pump his cock and groan. Finally he shoved it into her mouth and looking at her simply ordered; "Clean it".

She did her best to lick every last drop of cum off of it smiling all the while. She hummed happily as she lifted her soaked pussy off the seat and stood up. "Proof enough?";she asked grinning at him. 

He nodded and took a small packet out of his pocket. He checked it before handing it to her. "What is it";she asked.

"The best night of your life"; was all the answer he gave her. "You sniff it"; he told her in response to her bemused look.

She looked down at the package of powder and started to put it in her pocket but he grabbed her arm roughly and held it there. "No do it here in front of me or I'll know your a nark"; he commanded. 

She shrugged and casually emptied the powder onto her hand. She knew it couldn't affect her. No common human drug would do anything to a super powered being like her. Besides she could always alter her body to deal with it if that was the case. As soon as the powder hit the back of her nose she knew she had made a mistake.

Instantly her figure altered and began to flicker between her current disguise and her true form. She saw his eyes widen briefly but a wave of dizzyness overtook her and she sat back down on the toilet hard. 

He looked shocked and stared at her...."Holy fuck your a super. I know you...your the one who can look like anyone. He grinned sadistically and dragged her to her feet. Taking off his jacket he draped it over her shoulders and started to pull her out towards the bar. She couldn't go anywhere like this so she dug her heels in expecting to stop and was surprised when he was barely slowed. This thing was obviously stopping her powers ....she was in trouble was all she managed to think before he turned and slapped her hard. 

When she came to again she heard him talking to someone and realized she was at the bar. 

"...yeah i got another one Tommy. That's right I thought she was just your average skank but you won't believe who's under this jacket. I need to get her back to my place discreetly have Jimmy bring the car around back.

She awoke again in the back seat of a car with the dealer sitting next to her. He was smiling happily out the window. He turned and looked at her. "Almost there sweetheart. Then as promised...your in for the night of your life. He leaned over and gripped her hair roughly. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and saw his hand come away with a syringe in it. She didn't know what he had put in her but this wasn't good. "Don't worry slut as long as you don't give me any trouble it won't be a problem"; he told her. 

She felt a flash of fear run through her before she passed out again. When she awoke it was in a dark room with a single lamp. She was lying on the bed which was the only piece of furniture in the room and she was completely naked. She saw a pile of clothes on the ground but other than that the room was empty. She got up and on shaky legs made her way over to the door. It was locked and obviously her powers where still lost to her as she couldn't force the handle. 

Turning she made her way back in and examined the clothes. Lifting an odd looking piece she looked closely. It....it was wonder womans tunic...the upper part of her outfit. She was sure of it. Looking down she saw Powergirls skirt....Zatannas corset. This wasn't good.

Hearing a click she turned to watch the door open. Her "date" stepped into the room humming happily to himself. He locked the door after him and turned to look at her with a smile on his face. "I'll keep this simple. You have a bomb in your neck. I've studied your powers pretty closely and this should do the trick. I keep my hand on this deadman switch. If I let go it blows. If my heart stops it blows. If you go out of phase the bomb goes out of phase which would block the detonation sequence...until you came back into phase and it blew your head off."

"Now onto business". He gestured towards the outfits on the ground. "Powergirl first I think"; he said. She looked down and hesitated...but she knew he had her in the palm of his hand. Slowly she dressed in the skimpy outfit. It hung from her frame in obvious places and she turned to look at him. He smiled and said " If I have to tell you what to do you stupid whore your going to regret it". 

She concentrated but felt a buzzing at the back of her mind. It was too difficult to focus on the form she wanted and it kept slipping away. She looked on but he was merciless and just watched and waited. She closed her eyes again and felt her frame alter briefly before she lost it. 

"Too bad"; he said and lifted the device to eye level. 

"No wait"; she practically begged him. Once more she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She felt a sudden tightness as the outfit was pulled tightly around her now busty form. She smiled and looked at him. He gave her nothing but just raised an eyebrow and waited. 

Dropping to her knees she pulled those sizeable tits out of the outfit. It didn't take a genius to figure out what a guy like him wanted with someone like powergirl. He took his cock out and waited. She shuffled closer and gripping her breasts she place them on either side of his cock. She started to work his cock up and down with those huge soft tits. She couldn't help her bodies reaction and she felt her nipples grow hard as she looked down at that colossal cock leak precum all over her chest. 

He groaned with pleasure at the sight of the busty heroin working his cock. It was the best site a normal human like him could hope to see. Not many men could say they had tried a titjob from Powergirl. He reached out and gripped the back of her now blonde hair and pushed her head down so she could suck his cock while he fucked her tits. 

It wasn't long before she felt his tool start to throb. She couldn't help herself. The thought started to really excite her and she worked harder and faster vying to make him cum. She heard him groan loudly and gave his dick a loud wet sucking until he started to empty his balls in her mouth. She cried out and felt her pussy quiver as that hot salty liquid splashed down her throat. 

She sat back and sighed with satisfaction. She might as well enjoy this if she had to do it. She could think of worse ways to spend her nights. Looking down at another outfit she made her way over to it and began changing her form.

"If your going to do this we might as well do it right...I've never seen her in action myself but I've heard plenty of stories about a certain Amazonian that....well lets just say shes left some of her friends quite happy"; she told him as she started to strip. 

He watched as she changed both her body and clothes. She grew slightly taller, slimmer and more tanned. Her breasts shrunk but not massively. Her ass and thighs on the other hand grew as he watched. He smiled as she made her way over to the bed and looking back at him over her shoulders. Flipping up the skirt she winked at him.

He strode over and his cock grew hard as he admired that tight shaved pussy. He wondered did Wonder woman actually shave her pussy but didn't pause at all to think it through. Who cared. He knew this would be as good as the real thing. Gripping her waist with his hands he rubbed his cock up and down her ass crack admiring her toned muscled posterior. He grinned as he placed the head of his cock against her asshole.

"Always wanted to fuck Wonder woman in the ass"; he told her as she felt him start to push inside of her. Megan felt a moment of fear as she felt his cock start to stretch her ass out but she barely had to adjust Wonder woman's body to take his massive cock. She sighed in pleasure as she felt it start to slide all the way in and out as he slowly began to fuck her. He enjoyed the feeling of that tight ass squeezing his cock and he groaned in pleasure and slapped her roughly, leaving a large red hand print on her cheek.   
She gripped that toned ass and started to really fuck his cock into her. She moaned and pushed her hips back to meet him. He loved the sound of his balls slapping against her and he moaned loud and long as he reached out and grabbed her long curly hair. He gripped those black curls with both hands and savagely pulled her head back as he started to pound her. She cried out at the feeling of his immense manhood driving into her ass over and over again.

Reaching down between her legs she began to rub her pussy. She felt her fingers rub up against her clit and shivered at the sensations it caused in her. She pushed her fingers hard up against her pussy and rubbed it frantically as she felt his cock fill her ass. He took hold of her shoulders now and used them to pull her violently back towards him as he drove his hips forward to meet her. This was probably the single best night of his life. A blowjob from Miss Martian...a titjob from Powergirl. And now he was taking Wonder woman in the ass. He sighed as groaned as the thought pushed him over the edge. 

Megan cried out as she felt herself shiver and cum at the sensation of his cum shooting into her asshole. She knew Wonder woman would be a good fuck but it drove her wild to think that how degrading this was to her fellow heroins. She didn't know if it was the after effects of the drugs in her system but the thought of letting him fuck different super powered women was so enticing. 

It made things even more intense that he had her completely within his control and could basically do whatever he wanted to her. She had never realized she had such a kinky side...who knew rape would be her favorite new fetish. Even saying the word sent a shiver through her body. 

She felt his cock slide out of her ass and she turned to look at him. He sat on the bed and lay back to catch his breath. "You look like you need a little help...I know just the thing"; she told him as she started to strip again. She took another outfit from the pile and had to shrink her form to fit inside the tight corset. 

Zatannas outfit left little to the imagination and as she fully assumed the older woman's form she strutted over to him. The older milf had spent a few hours one evening long ago trying to teach the young naive Megan all about the different games boys and girls could play together. She had explained that the best pleasures came in pleasuring others and Megan could tell the woman particularly enjoyed one thing in particular. 

So she got to her knees and without hesitation she started to suck his semi hard cock. The milfs advice on sucking cock came back to her and she began to swirl her tongue around his cock head. She worked his cock with one hand and rubbed his balls with the other all the while sucking the head of his cock and licking it with her tongue. 

She continued sucking and began to talk intermittently. "You know Zatanna taught me this personally....She had lots of stories to tell about sucking cock........... You don't have to imagine and wonder if its true........I know your enjoying this.....I know you can tell how good her body is at this......That slut was born to suck cock and she knows it.....I bet you've had dirty little fantasies about sluts like her and the other heroes.....You think maybe I could convince her to join us?.....Can you imagine looking down and seeing too Zatanna's sucking your cock?.....Maybe I'd lick your balls while she worked the head...."

All the while she felt him grow hard inside her mouth. Eventually at full mast he began to push her head roughly down onto his cock. When he felt ready again he gripped the milf by the throat and dragged her to her feet. She felt him turn her roughly and pushed her onto her back on the bed. 

He maintained his grip on her throat as he roughly tore her corset apart around her crotch. He took his cock in one hand and roughly speared it inside of her. Her legs seized up and gripped his hips as her toes curled at the sensation of his cock filling her pussy. The whole night had been leading to this moment Hell the last few weeks had been leading to this moment. Ever since she had seen him she had imagined him pushing her down and taking her. 

She hadn't known at the time he'd be so savage about it or that she would enjoy being dominated so much. It was hard to feel helpless when you where a superhero but this nobody from a shitty neighborhood was doing a great job of it. 

"Yeah you like that slut don't you...don't worry you'll be getting plenty of cock tonight. I have some friends coming to join us soon and they'l give you all the cock you can handle."; he told her as he grinned down. She tried to speak but he tightened his grip on her throat and started to cut off her air supply. She obviously still wasn't 100% if a normal human could choke her like that but she couldn't think about that right now as her vision started to him. 

He laughed as she struggled and upped the pace until he was fucking her as hard as he could. She choked and gasped and was completely ashamed when her body gave in and she began to orgasm intensely around her rapists cock. The last thing she heard was voices outside and a knock at the door. His friends had arrived and her night was just beginning...then the lack of air dimmed her vision totally and she passed out....


End file.
